The Sugar Rush Ball
by Amaris-the-Demon
Summary: "But it's not just you. I'm stressed about this ball coming up" "Oh yeah the big ball Sugar Rush holds every year. Usually it's a big turnout, not just Candy citizens show up" I said thinking of previous balls when King Can- err Turbo ruled "It's a big event, lots of grandeur" "Yeah, yeah. All it means for me is wearing a dress" GloydxVanellope two-shot
1. Chapter 1: Nilla

**I'm back! For those who are just following me and know meh. High School has **_**finally **_**allowed me to be human and write again! Yay! So yes I did delete my incomplete stories, oh well, but now it's time to wipe the slate clean and start anew! So here's mah two-shot Wreck-it Ralph story. Enjoy. **

Chapter 1: Nilla

Gloyd POV

I flashed a smile at Vanellope as I crossed the finish line first. I stopped my car and hopped out leaning against it. Vanellope stopped too and hopped out of her car. Once again I beamed at her.  
"Beatya again princess" I teased the President. She glared at me.  
"Pssh I let you win" She said and crossed her arms. I couldn't help myself.  
"So you do _like_ me" I said triumphantly. I had only meant it as a tease, but Vanellope's face turned bright red. The other racers by then had gathered around us.  
"Why you, you narcissistic pretty boy!" She yelled at me, glitched into her kart and sped off.

I watched the dust cloud that was Vanellope's kart disappear into the Candy Cane Forest.  
"Nice one there chief" Swizzle said and smacked me upside the head.  
"Ouch, what was that for?!" I exclaimed and rubbed the back of my head. Swizzle gave me a hard look. Taffyta came over and shook her head.  
"Y'know for someone who likes her, you sure as heck like pissing her off" She said and licked her lollipop.  
"What?! I don't like her! Well maybe- yes? No? I don't know!" I sputtered out hurriedly.  
"Mm-hmm" Taffyta said unconvinced "Is a candy cane tree striped?"  
"Yes" I answered unsure of what she was getting at.  
"Well that's how obvious you like her" Taffyta said and put her fists on her hips.  
"Dude you should go apologize" Swizz said and I looked around. Every single racer was nodding in agreement.  
"Did you plan this or something?!" I exclaimed at all of them. Each one in turn pointed at the Candy Cane Forest. I groaned.  
"Fine, I'll go apologize but I don't like her" I said and hopped back in my car.  
"Suuurrree you don't" Taffyta said and I stuck my tongue out at her.

As I drove to the Candy Cane Forest though; thoughts crept into my mind. _Maybe I did like Nilla_, that's what I had started calling her in my mind. Nah, if I liked her then why would I prank her so much? Well… maybe 'cause it was one of the few ways to get her attention. Now that I looked back on it, I kept trying to get Pres. to talk to me a lot. Even if it was just random requests I was trying to get her to notice me. I shook away those thoughts. No, I didn't like her. Deny, deny, deny. I mean naw, no way! There was no way I liked that raven black hair or that adorable smile or those bright hazel eyes or- _Okay now would be a good time for my mind to shut up. _

I pulled into the Candy Cane Forest and saw Vanellope's kart parked at the shoulder of the road. I parked behind it and heard something. I walked into the forest and saw Nilla up in a candy cane tree in the middle of a taffy pond.

She was facepalming repeatedly.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" She yelled at herself "Great job the one boy you might actually like, might like you back and you call 'im names. Great job President Von Schweetz of Idiotville"  
_She likes me? She likes me!_ I felt giddy all of a sudden. I watched her in awe as she move nimbly from branch to branch; never missing a step or seeming afraid.

Clumsily I hopped across the gumdrops in the taffy pond to the tree and climbed up it.  
"Wow you made this look easy" I said as I stood up on the branch across from hers. She whirled around fear evident in her eyes.  
"How long have you been there?!" She demanded nervously.  
"Not long, just got here" I lied. Her expression became hard.  
"Then what do you want, Pumpkin head?" She asked me annoyed.  
"Nothing" I said and jumped onto her branch. I miscalculated the jump though and started teetering backwards.  
"Whoa!" I exclaimed. Nilla grabbed the front of my shirt though and pulled me back onto the branch.  
"Stupid head" She said, shook her head and jumped gracefully onto another branch. I facepalmed and glanced up at her. _I am a Stupid head. _  
"Look, sorry about earlier I was being a jerk" I said and she smiled at me. I felt instantly entranced by her smile.  
"Thank you for admitting it" She said smugly and hopped back onto the branch I was on "But it's not just you. I'm stressed about this ball coming up"  
"Oh yeah the big ball Sugar Rush holds every year. Usually it's a big turnout, not just Candy citizens show up" I said thinking of previous balls when King Can- err Turbo ruled "It's a big event, lots of grandeur"  
"Yeah, yeah. All it means for me is wearing a dress" She groaned and slumped onto the branch.  
"I thought you looked really pretty in a dress" I said absent mindedly.  
"Really?" She said her face turning red again. I could feel my cheeks heating up too.  
"Uh...yeah" I said kind of shocked at my own words. She flashed me a smile before jumping off the branch onto another one.

"Well speaking of dresses; the ball is the day after tomorrow, and Taffyta said she'd be taking me dress shopping" She said and hopped down and across the gumdrops; I hopped onto another branch "See you at the castle"  
"Not if I get there first!" I said challengingly.  
"I doubt that" She said with that I-know-something-you-don't-know look on her face.  
"And why is that?" I asked snidely. She smiled and pointed to the branch I was on.  
"You're standing on a double stripe, double stripes break" She said and as if on cue the branch blinked twice and evaporated beneath me. I fell straight into the taffy pond cursing the whole time I was undertaffy.

**Chapter two shall be up soon! I hope you are enjoying the fluffehness. Reviews are appreciated, as are favorites and follows. **


	2. Chapter 2: the Ball

**Thanks to;**

**Guest, Afiction, AliceMitch09, Gamma102, Iluvvanellopevonschweetz, Tellingitlikeitis1541, Vanellope and Gloyd 101, and kairi's friend for favoriting/following/reviewing!**

**WARNING: Prepare for switching POVs!**

Chapter 2: the Ball

Vanellope's POV 

I spent the rest of the day laughing at Gloyd because when he came out of the Candy Cane Forest he was covered head to toe in taffy.  
"Did you enjoy you little swim Stupid head?" I asked him as he drove past me and my friends. He simply glared at me and I doubled over laughing.

However the next day was nothing but work. The minute Litwak closed the arcade most of the racers and I were preparing for the Ball. Jubileena, Rancis and Taffyta helped me decorate the ballroom which was no small task. The ballroom was HUGE; a hundred or more characters could fit in there easily and _still _have elbow room. Crumbelina, Candlehead, Minty Zaki and Adorabeezle spent the day cooking; while Gloyd and Swizzle hung up posters in the Game Central Station advertising the Ball.

By the end of the day I just wanted to sleep but Taffyta dragged me out to go dress shopping. I didn't really pay attention to the dozen different dresses Taffyta had me try on; I just nodded and waited for her to release me. I wasn't until later I realized that I should've paid attention.

But either way I just about glitched all the way home and into my bed. I knew I could sleep as long as I wanted to since I voluntarily backed out of the Random Roster Race, I was simply too tired. I was out the minute my head hit the pillow.

OooOOOooO

"Get up! Get up!" I heard Taffyta yelling at me. I groaned and buried my face into the pillow.  
"Vanellope get up please! Cy-bugs are attacking!" She said panicked. That did it. I bolted upright, and then glared at Taffyta when I realized she tricked me.  
"Really Taffyta? Really?" I said angrily.  
"How else was I going get you up? You sleep _deeeeep. _Now come on! The ball is tonight" She said sternly and I facepalmed.  
"Fudge! The ball _is _tonight isn't it?!" I exclaimed and hopped out of bed.  
"And Litwak just closed the arcade. Now get changed" She said and pointed to a dress hanging up from my vanity (which I never used).  
"That's what I'm wearing?" I groaned and looked at Taffyta annoyed.  
"Stop whining and get changed" She said and crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes and unwillingly got changed.

Gloyd POV

It was hard day of racing and I was tired; but all of my tiredness was zapped away when I remembered that the ball was tonight. As I walked off the speedway, Swizzle and Rancis ran up to me.  
"Alright guys time to get tuxedos" Rancis said. Swizzle and I didn't question him. When it came to fashion, well I guess you could say our fashion diva was Rancis.

I was never really one for formal attire but Rancis picked out a pretty cool tux for me. It was black with orange cuffs and stripes up the sides of the pants. He also got me an orange bowtie. I got to keep my pumpkin hat (thankfully). Swizzle was decked out in a blue tuxedo with a green bowtie and shoes. He too got to keep his hat, due to the fact it matched his outfit (it would have been hell on earth, if it didn't match). Rancis (the diva himself) was wearing a chocolate brown tuxedo with golden cuffs and a gold and orange striped tie. He kept his hat too.

Before we left I grabbed a present and then it was off to the Ball.

By the time we got there characters were already filing in. I could hear the song "Evacuate the Dance Floor" by Cascada from where I stood. To my side Swizzle let out a wolf whistle.  
"Lookin' good ladies" He said smiled at Crumbelina and Jubileena, who were welcoming guests to the Ball. Crumbelina rolled her eyes at Swizzle's antics but Jubileena giggled at him. I elbowed Swizzle playfully in the side.  
"Don't you want to save your pick up lines for Minty Zaki?" I asked him and he blushed. Me and Rancis fist bumped and laughed at him.

We strode into the Ball and Rancis steered us towards the fruit punch table. Everyone was dressed up, some dancing already. I couldn't stop myself scanning the crowd to see if I could spot Vanellope but I didn't see her. _Calm down Orangeboar, she's probably just fashionably late. Like Mario or Sonic. _I served myself up a cup of punch. I was so concerned with my thoughts I didn't see Rancis looking around impatiently.

Vanellope POV

"I look ridiculous" I said bluntly as Taffyta and I approached the stairs. I was wearing an elegant (I guess you could call it that) light blue dress, with matching elbow length gloves with a darker blue sash tied around the waist. Around my neck was a blue pendant that Taffyta gave me. She had also done my hair up into a bun and forced me to wear a code-forsaken matching tiara.  
"You mean you actually look like a princess for once" She responded and gave me a look.  
"I'm a president not a princess" I growled and glared at her.  
"The code says you're a princess" She countered and I rolled my eyes at her. She was all dressed up in a fancy pink dress which completely matched her normally pink fashion. Instead of the hat she normally wore though, she had a pink headband that had a flower on it. I gulped as the stairs drew nearer.  
"I dunno Taffyta this really isn't me" I said and stopped just before we walked down the stairs.  
"You're being ridiculous, c'mon" Taffyta said and just about dragged me down the stairs "We'll just get some punch while you get used to your dress" She said at the bottom of the stairs.

Once again I rolled my eyes as weaved through the crowd towards the fruit punch. I saw that Rancis, Swizzle and- Gloyd! Gloyd was there at the fruit punch bowl! I won't lie he looked even more handsome than usual, all dressed up in his tux. I saw Rancis nod at Taffyta. I looked at Taffyta and realized she probably had something to do with the fact that Gloyd just 'happened' to be at the fruit punch the same time as us. Also the music changed to a slow dance song I recognized as "As the World Falls Down" By David Bowie.

Gloyd POV

"Hey Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd" I heard Taffyta say but I paid no mind to her, and just served myself up some more punch.  
"Hey Taffyta" Rancis said and I saw him admiring her. I chuckled lightly realizing they probably had a thing for each other.  
"Sup" Swizz said and nodded at Taffyta.  
"Hmm, care for a dance Taffyta?" Rancis asked her and moved around the table.  
"Sure" She said and they moved to dance floor where everyone was dancing. Swizzle snickered and I cocked my head at him. He raised his eyebrows in a kind of gesture for me to turn around.

I turned around and my jaw hit the floor. There was Vanellope who looked absolutely _stunning. _I knew Taffyta probably picked out the whole thing for her but….she looked just…wow. _Okay Gloyd pick your jaw up from the floor and TALK TO HER! _I screamed at myself in my head.  
"H-hey Nil-err- Vanellope" I stuttered out. Swizzle moved around the table clapped me on the shoulder and walked off, probably to find Minty Zaki.  
"Hey Gloyd" She said not stuttering at all. Things quickly started to spiral downwards as I more or less stood there like an idiot. So panicked and asked the first thing that came to mind.  
"Umm, want to dance?" I asked her and she smiled.  
"Why not?" She said and held her hand out to me. I took it in mine gingerly and we sauntered out to the dance floor.

I looked at Vanellope apologetically.  
"A fair warning, I've never danced before" I told her and she laughed.  
"It's fine, me neither" She said in her normally cheerful tune. I stole a look around and copied what everyone else was doing. So gently I wrapped an arm around Vanellope's back and she rested her hand on my shoulder. I kept focusing where my feet were but I found that Vanellope already knew what she was doing it seemed.  
"You're good" I said kind of shocked.  
"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself Stupid head" She said and smiled cheekily at me. We twirled around each other and I looked up. I could see many other people dancing in sync together. Sonic and Amy, Mario and Princess Peach, Pinky and Clyde (that was odd to see considering they don't have arms or feet) and even Calhoun and Felix (which was interesting due to the height difference). I focused my attention back to Vanellope and found myself looking deep into her eyes. They really were bright, beautiful even. I became so absorbed in just, _her _I didn't realize that we were moving in perfect sync and had become the main attraction on the dance floor. We twirled around each other for what seemed like an eternity; just staring into one another's eyes until the song came to an end, and we stopped slowly.

I smiled at Vanellope and she blushed and smiled back at me. Suddenly the other guests applauded us and we both blushed. I smiled at Vanellope and we bowed together holding hands; then exited the dance floor.

Vanellope POV

_Okay that was officially the best moment of my life _I thought as me and Gloyd exited the dance floor. The music had changed again to "Moves like Jagger" by Maroon 5; one of my favorite bands. I realized Gloyd was still holding my hand. I instantly felt my cheeks heat up.  
"Um, Gloyd? You can let go of my hand now" I said and Gloyd's orange cheeks turned red.  
"Sorry….um…you're a good dance partner" He said awkwardly and I chuckled "What?"  
"It's just" I shook my head "You're cute"  
"Y-you think I-I'm cute?" He stuttered as his face turned as red as Jubileena's hair. I blushed too and averted my gaze from him.  
"Yeah" I said kind of quietly. He looked a little shocked but smiled and took my hand in his. He placed a little box in it and I looked at him quizzically.  
"Just open it" He said mischievously. I opened the box and water squirted in my face. He started laughing and I started giggling then laughing right along with him.  
"Alright you got me" I said still laughing. He looked at me and smiled.

Without really thinking I smiled to myself and hugged him tightly. I could feel his surprise but he quickly relaxed and hugged me back.  
"You got me" I whispered in his ear again and pulled away. He looked at me shocked but then a smile traced his lips and he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

**Yay! Thanks to all the peeps who read this and i'll be back soon with an actual story**


End file.
